Revolviendo el Pasado
by Tachuela Grey
Summary: Es necesario perderse, para encontrarse. Rosalie es una chica común con un secreto que ni ella sabía que tenía. Deberá descubrirlo, conocerlo, conquistarlo y finalmente poseerlo, para convertirlo en su mejor fortaleza.
1. Sinopsis

_**¡Hola a todos! Mi nombre es Tachuela Grey y me gustaría hacer unas aclaraciones sobre este fanfic:**_

 _ **1\. Los personajes no son en su totalidad míos, la gran mayoría pertenecen a la fantástica Stephanie Meyer, con ciertas excepciones, que son creados por mí.**_

 _ **2\. Los personajes llevan los nombres que aparecen en la historia principal de Twilight, más no todos tienen las mismas características físicas o la misma personalidad.**_

 _ **3\. La historia no esta adaptada en el mundo creado por Stephanie Meyer, se trata de otra época, otros lugares y situaciones diferentes.**_

 _ **Y no siendo más, te invito a que leas mi historia y la disfrutes, gracias :)**_

* * *

 **Sinopsis**

Rosalie Hale es una estudiante de último año de secundaria que solo quiere poder llegar a entrar en la universidad y ser profesional. Su vida siempre fue muy normal, sin ningún tipo de suceso extraño o fuera de lo común, por lo cual, cuando su madre decide mudarse sin razón alguna a otra ciudad, totalmente ajena a todo lo que conocía, su vida tomo cierto desequilibrio. Ciudad nueva, colegio nuevo, gente nueva.

Rosalie jamás tuvo problemas para ajustarse a un nuevo ambiente, pero esta vez, quería pasar desapercibida, no quería siquiera que la notaran, pero eso cambia, cuando, por razones curiosas, acaba convirtiéndose en amiga del único chico que hizo que toda su vida cambiará.

Junto a él, acabará viviendo la mayor aventura que en su vida imagino tener, cuando sin querer un día, un secreto empieza a dejar de estar oculto y empieza a formar parte de su vida, un secreto que podría ser su salvación o su perdición.


	2. Capítulo 1: Tercer día de clase

**POV: ROSALIE**

 **Capítulo 1: Tercer día de clase**

"Tercer día de clase: empiezo a planear mi suicidio."

"¿Te ató la soga?"

"Por favor, soy tan mala que si intento colgarme, se suelta"

"Tranquila, yo te aseguro la muerte"

"Que bella, te amo"

"Lo sé, ¿Cómo no amarme?"

"¿Realmente quieres que te responda?"

"No, cállate. Mejor lárgate a clase"

"El tema que estamos dando ya lo sé"

"Tú siempre sabes"

"¿Es mi culpa?"

"No, te odio"

"El profesor empieza a mirarme mal, te llamo al final de las clases"

"Vale. Y trata de empezar a conseguir chismes, sabes que eso me alimenta."

"Lo intentaré"

Salí del chat antes que respondiera. Después si la dejaba en visto me armaba un show. Guarde el celular y seguí copiando la información de la pizarra. Ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención, solo escribía.

No le había mentido a Alice, pero aparte de saber el tema, también es que estaba desganada. Desde que me había mudado las cosas habían cambiado, no había nada malo en mi nueva vida pero había muchas cosas que extrañaba.

Sin darme cuenta, había empezado a dibujar en el cuaderno, como siempre que me distraía. La hoja entera estaba llena de mi firma, costumbre horrible que tenía. Sonreí.

 _Alice me habría regañado._

Suspiré. No llevaba ni un mes sin estar en casa y la echaba de menos. Pasar de verla todos los días a no verla era algo un poco chocante. Tomé el celular de nuevo y le tome una foto a la hoja, vigilando que el profesor no me viera. En cuanto se la envié me mando muchas caritas rodando los ojos. Me reí en voz baja.

"Deja eso, mujer"

"Sabes que no me doy cuenta"

"Es obsesivo, te faltan dos años para la cédula"

"No la práctico, solo la hago"

"Igual, no"

Iba a responderle cuando una sombra apareció delante de mí. Pegué un brinquito cuando alcé la vista y mi profesor de algebra estaba delante mío, mirándome detrás de sus lentes muy enojado.

-Eh… señor Brown, yo… -

-Nada. Lleva toda la hora de clase pegada a ese aparato, señorita Hale, ¿usted cree que esto es un juego? –

-No, señor Brown, yo solo… -

-Pase y resuelva ese problema, ahora. –

-Pero señor... –

-Nada. –

Me levante cuando vi su mirada tan decidida. Me tomé como buena señal que no me pidiese el celular, así que lo guarde rápidamente y pase al tablero. Al principio solo vi muchos números y muchas letras sin sentido. Solo fueron tres segundos de confusión, luego la respuesta fue demasiado fácil de sacar. En menos de dos minutos el largo procedimiento estaba en el tablero, sin errores. Me voltee hacia mis compañeros que me miraban muy asombrados y hacia mi profesor, que no sabía si regañarme o no.

 _Mierda._ Pensé. _¿Por qué siempre tienes que lucirte, estúpida?_

-¿Ya había dado usted este tema, señorita Hale? – preguntó el señor Brown

-Sí, señor, hace un año. –

-¿Estaba usted adelantada? –

-Estoy adelantada, dos años… – aunque lo dije bajo, los que aún no me miraban sorprendidos, lo hicieron

-Eso veo… - me analizó un momento y al final dio el veredicto – comprendo perfectamente que estos temas para usted puedan ser aburridos, señorita Hale, pero al menos no saque el celular en clase, nadie puede hacerlo. Ahora siéntese. –

Con la cabeza gacha, me hice huequito en mi silla.

Tercer día de clase: ya sabían que era un genio.

Tercer día de clase: jamás sabrían que Alice era mi eterno parasito

El resto de la clase me dedique a fingir que ignoraba las miradas que me lanzaban todos en el salón. Veía en sus rostros las ganas de hablarme y al mismo tiempo el temor de tratar con una desconocida. Genial, ya los veía después de cada clase de matemáticas pidiéndome explicaciones… excelente.

Cuando el timbre que indicaba el almuerzo sonó, tomé rápidamente mi mochila y salí disparada por la puerta, sin darles chance a ninguno de ellos a dirigirme otra mirada.

Caminando por el pasillo marque rápidamente el número de Alice y lo primero que dije en cuanto contesto fue:

-¡3312!

Lo sé, madurez nivel: yo.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-El profesor de matemáticas me pasó al tablero.

-¿Y?

-Respondí bien

-Oh, mierda, ¿en serio?

-Sí.

-¿Ya saben que eres un bicho raro excepcionalmente bueno en matemáticas?

-Sí.

-Y tú que planeabas ocultarlo. – se burló

-¿Por qué a mí?

-Tienes una suerte muy buena

-Oh, cállate

-¿Vas a almorzar?

-Sí, esa horrorosa comida de hospital pero sí

-Oh, mi amor, te acompañaría pero Alex me acaba de llamar y… saldré con él.

-Oh, vale, no importa, así que… suerte, saluda a Alex.

-Vale, iré a maquillarme

-Uh, entonces muévete, demoras media vida en eso.

-Muérete. – me reí

Para cuando cerré la llamada ya estaba en la fila de la cafetería. Había un par de chicos delante de mí así que empecé a revisar las notificaciones en mi celular. Uno que otro comentario, algunos mensajes de gente poco importante y ya. Respondí rápidamente para no ver la barra de notificaciones llena y salí sin esperar ninguna respuesta.

Cuando me toco, compre lo mismo de los últimos tres días (un emparedado, unas galletas y un refresco), pagué y me fui a sentar en el rincón que al parecer iba a ser mi lugar el resto del año escolar.

Comencé a masticar distraídamente una galleta mientras abría mi libro de lectura actual y me zambullía en la historia.

Estaba muy bueno, iba justo a treinta páginas de acabarlo y toda la historia estaba sumamente enredada. Quería saber cómo en esas treinta página se iba a solucionar todo… y que no hubiera final abierto, no. Eso era horrible.

Al menos la protagonista estaba dejando un poco de lado su estupidez y empezaba a actuar coherentemente. La muy tonta llevaba todo el libro haciendo todo lo que no debía, ¿Cómo no podía darse cuenta?

 _Dios, es que si pudiera le pegaba. ¡Y lo peor es que igualmente el chico la ama y le hace caso! Claro, pero cuando una es pendeja en la vida real, ya te mandan a la chingada._

En algún punto de mi lectura, mi comida había desaparecido pero yo seguía metida de lleno en el libro, tanto que no me di cuenta hasta que ya el sonido fue exasperante, que alguien se estaba raspando la garganta. Alcé la vista, ligeramente enojada, dispuesta a despachar rápidamente a este intruso cuando le vi la cara.

Era un chico, alto, delgado y me estaba mirando. Repare fugazmente que era guapo, solo quería poder seguir leyendo.

-Eh… disculpa, ¿está ocupado?

Sinceramente, Alice me hubiese golpeado tan fuerte que me hubiera tirado de mi silla, por ser tan cortante con un chico guapo, pero lo único que mi mente pudo procesar fue que alguien acababa de interrumpirme en una parte muy emocionante del libro, que ese alguien estaba haciendo una pregunta muy estúpida y que mi limitada paciencia solo pudo responder con lo que mejor se le daba: sarcasmo.

-¿Acaso ves a alguien sentado allí? – dije mirándolo frívolamente

-Bueno, quizá esperas a alguien… -dijo sensatamente, sin alterarse por mi tono

-¿Tengo la pinta de estar esperando a alguien? –

-No pero…

-¿Pero?

-Prefiero preguntar antes de y…

-Mira, si te vas a sentar y vas cerrar la boca, hazlo y déjame en paz.

No me moleste en mirar si hacia lo que yo acababa de decir, me miraba mal, daba media vuelta y se iba o si tenía intenciones de responder, solo tome mi libro y trate de volver a conectar con la historia. Pero me fue imposible, había perdido todo el hilo y ya no era capaz. Muy molesta, guarde mi libro en la mochila y mientras me preparaba para llamar a Alice a liberar mi frustración, me fije en el chico.

Estaba sentado en la mesa, comiendo tranquilamente y mirándome divertido y con una sonrisa leve.

" _Yo juraba que se había ido…"_

" _Yo igual"_

" _Y se está burlando de ti"_

" _Eso veo"_

" _Es un descarado"_

" _Y la va a pagar"_

-¿Qué? – dije altivamente

-Nada – sonrió y se llevó otro pedazo de pizza a la boca, sin dejar de mirarme.

 _Será hijo de…_

Pensé algo para contestar inteligentemente pero me di cuenta que lo mejor era no decir nada. Mi enojo paso a ser fría indiferencia, lo mire de arriba abajo y me dedique a seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

" _¿Qué hacías…?"_

" _Oh, llamar a Alice"_

" _Oh, no puedes, recuerda que debe estar saliendo a encontrarse con Alex"_

" _Mierda, cierto"_

" _¿Qué harás? No puede quedar como pendeja"_

" _Revisare el celular, me haré la tonta unos minutos y me largaré"_

" _Buen plan"_

Trate de hacer algo con mi celular pero ya no había notificaciones y nadie había respondido mis mensajes. _Genial._ Seguí igualmente pasando los dedos sobre la pantalla como si estuviera escribiendo cuando se me ocurrió algo. Sonreí malvadamente, en parte por la idea, y en parte para hacerle entender a ese idiota que no le prestaba atención

" _Pero estas actuando para fingir no prestarle atención…"_

" _Oh, cállate"_

Abrí la cámara de mi celular y a través de ella me puse a analizarlo. Debía tener algo con lo cual poder burlarme con Alice más tarde, quizá la nariz, la gran mayoría de hombres que había conocido en mi vida tenían una horrorosa nariz.

En cuanto hice zoom y empecé a detallarlo la sonrisa se me borró de la cara. Primero: seguía mirándome mientras comía tranquilamente. Segundo: su nariz no era para nada fea, era perfilada y bonita. Tercero: su jodida cara era perfecta.

Fruncí el ceño y me dije que probablemente mi celular tenía esta rara opción de belleza facial, la desactivaría y podría hacer mi crítica tranquilamente. Pero no, estaba desactivada y mi celular tenía perfecta resolución como para culpar a la cámara. Seguí mirando y poco a poco me di cuenta que yo estaba loca. (En este momento fue que entendí que Alice me hubiese pegado)

No era guapo… era lo que le seguía. Su piel era blanca, pero se le veía un poco dorada, seguramente por salir al sol. Sus ojos eran muy expresivos, de color verde esmeralda; su mirada era fuerte, literalmente podía sentirla aun cuando lo miraba por medio del celular. Sus facciones eran varoniles sin ser bruscas. Tenía una elegancia muy rara, quizá era más su misma postura entretenida… y su cabello.

Creo que haré una pausa para explicar que amo el cabello de los hombres. Bueno, cierto tipo de cabello. Y él de aquel chico que había tenido el atrevimiento de interrumpirme era todo lo que me encantaba, me derretía y me dejaba tirada a los pies de cualquier hombre. Trate de controlarme y parecer desinteresada.

Era muy negro, casi del mismo color que el mío, solo que se le veían reflejos en café y el mío era tan negro que a la luz se veía con un ligero tono morado. Tenía el cabello largo, hasta las mejillas, desordenado. Daba la impresión de que al pasar la mano, lo encontraría sedoso a pesar de los ligeros rizos que se le formaban. Un rizo rozaba ligeramente sus labios. Unos labios delgados pero carnosos que estaban siendo mordidos de manera muy… sensual… y…

 _¡¿Qué mierda?!_

Quise morirme allí mismo cuando me di cuenta porque él se estaba mordiendo los labios. En algún momento había dejado de mirarlo a través de mi celular y mi mirada había estado fija en su rostro sabrá Dios cuanto tiempo, pero el suficiente para que se diera cuenta y me hubiera hecho caer como tonta, claro, sabía que le había estado viendo los labios, quizá incluso creyó que quería besarlo.

" _Esta besable, es guapo, te está mirando y está sentado contigo"_

" _¡Se está burlando de mí!"_

Roja como un tomate tome la mochila, guarde el celular y con manos temblorosas agarre la bandeja de comida para tirar las sobras. Levantándome casi me caigo, cosa que solo me hizo ponerme más colorada. Y allí fue cuando me di cuenta que al menos, la mitad de las personas en la cafetería me miraban muy atentas.

Algo hizo _click_ dentro de mí y volvió todo mi orgullo, mi dignidad y mi enojo. Bote las sobras, me acomode la mochila, levante la cara y fulmine rápidamente a todos con la vista y me detuve tres segundos más con el chico aquel. Aquella sonrisa dulce y divertida que tenía me daba ganas de quitársela con un golpe en la cara con la bandeja. Pero solo me di la vuelta y salí.

.

El resto del día fue aburrido, clases tontas. Lo único que había cambiado desde la mañana, era que entre clase y clase, algunas personas me miraban de reojo y susurraban entre ellas. Probablemente hablaban de mi pequeña muestra en matemáticas o mi escena en la cafetería. Oh, porque me entere tarde que al parecer todos habían estado muy pendientes de todo lo ocurrido en la mesa con el chico.

Los rumores de pasillo iban algo así:

" _Esa chica es muy rara…"_

" _Llego hace poco y ya se está luciendo…"_

" _Creo que es inteligente, dejo callado a Brown…"_

" _¿Si viste quien se sentó con ella en el almuerzo?"_

" _Yo vi cuando se enojó…"_

" _Es bien torpe, la tonta esa, casi se cae…"_

" _Mírala, va con un libro en las manos, que nerd…"_

" _Es odiosa, en la cafetería casi le arranca la cabeza…"_

" _¡Él se sentó con ella! ¡Y ella ni lo notó! ¡Es el chico más guapo de aquí! ¿Cómo puede?..."_

Y así.

Al parecer lo que me prometí antes de venir aquí se estaba yendo al fiasco. Yo no quería eso, no quería ningún tipo de atención y mucho menos del "chico más guapo del instituto"

Había llegado a la conclusión que era el típico engreído que le gustaba molestar a los nuevos y por eso había hecho todo aquello en la cafetería. Y claro, yo era idiota. Claro que ahora que sabía esto no planeaba dejarme molestar por él, estaba en proceso de olvidar lo del almuerzo y sabía que en cuento se lo contara a Alice yo podría distraerme y estar tranquila.

 _Después de sufrir muchas burlas de su parte._

Sí, bueno, así era Alice.

El timbre que indicaba la salida lo sentí como una bocanada de aire fresco. Ya quería salir corriendo de ese lugar donde la gente solo le gustaba mirar y hablar de los demás. Necesitaba irme. Afortunadamente la gente también tenía afán por salir, y esta vez me tome mi tiempo al recoger todo y acabe saliendo la última. Me puse a jugar con mi cubo de rubik mientras iba a la salida sin fijarme en nada ni en nadie.

Estaba a tres movimientos de terminarlo cuando me choque con alguien.

-¡Ay! Perdón, disculpe… - me quede callada cuando vi al señor guaperas en frente de mí, aunque esta vez no estaba sonriendo

Estaba ligeramente en el aire, al parecer realmente nos habíamos chocado sin querer. Nos miramos un momento un poco confusos y ambos reaccionamos al tiempo. Él sonrió abiertamente y yo fruncí el ceño

-No, perdóname tú, estaba distraído.

-Yo igual

-Bueno, igual, lo siento

-Está bien

Lo mire un momento como para asegurarme que no se burlaba. Su expresión parecía sincera, así que me encogí de hombros y me di la vuelta para irme, pero él me tomó del brazo.

-Eso es… ¿un cubo de rubik? – estaba mirando fijamente mi cubito que apretaba en una mano

-Eh… sí – le mostré

-¿Puedo…? – hizo amago de cogerlo y aunque mi primer pensamiento fue negarme e irme, mi voz interior me hablo

" _Mira, arregla las cosas, quizá si actúas como alguien decente mañana nadie te voltee a mirar"_

" _Ugh, ¿con él?"_

" _Sí, mira, ¿qué daño puede hacer? Igual, también está siendo cortes."_

" _Ash, está bien…"_

-Sí, claro. – se lo di

Lo miro por dos segundos e hizo casi mecánicamente los tres movimientos faltantes. Abrí mucho los ojos sorprendida. No era que fuera muy difícil pero solo alguien que supiera armarlo podría hacer eso…

-¡Woah! Tu…. ¿sabes armarlo? – él sonrió

-No me gusta ser sarcástico… pero ¿crees que hubiera hecho eso de no saber? – aunque no lo crean, me reí. Me estaba devolviendo el sarcasmo de la cafetería

-Sí bueno… podría ser suerte. –

-¿Realmente lo crees? – me miro entre la diversión y el reto

-No – sonreí de vuelta – en fin… ¿puedes dármelo? Debo irme

-Sí, claro, ten.

Me lo dio y lo guarde en mi mochila mientras él me miraba. Estaba en mi mejor plan con él, cuando de reojo vi un par de personas con las orejas bien abiertas. Fruncí el ceño.

 _¿Por qué la gente es tan chismosa?_

-Ohm… supongo que hasta luego. – dije no muy segura

-Te acompaño a la salida –

-Está bien… - no sabía si era buena idea pero era una tregua

Fuimos a paso lento y en silencio por los pasillos hacia la salida. De reojo vi su postura relajada y lo envidie un poco. Yo siempre iba mirando al piso y con el cabello como cortina con el mundo y él parecía muy confiado.

 _Bueno, no es ni tan engreído…_

Estando así de cerca pude fijarme en sus brazos y me sorprendí al ver músculos. Era de esa clase de chicos delgados que no eran flacuchos y, vamos a aceptarlo, eso lo hacía más guapo. Rodé los ojos.

 _Que estúpida yo pensando esto._

-Oye, creo que me entendiste mal en la cafetería –

 _Todo iba tan bien, amigo mío…_

-Ugh, solo olvidado, ¿vale?

-No, no lo haré – dijo con firmeza. Lo voltee a mirar y estaba serio

-No importa… yo estoy loca, reaccione mal y… - me cortó

-No, me refiero a cuando me mordí los labios. – use todo mi autocontrol para no sonrojarme al recordar la escena

-Sé que te burlabas, pero es mi culpa, yo estaba mirándote y…

-Oh, jamás me burle. – lo mire confundida. – solo lo hice para ver si me prestabas atención, puesto que estabas muy distraída en tu celular. Fue allí cuando me miraste totalmente roja como tomate y me causo mucha gracia, hacía años que no veía a una chica sonrojarse por algo tan tonto. Fuiste muy tierna, aunque después vi que estabas realmente enojada… -

 _Oh… por… Dios…_

Sabía que mi cara debía estar totalmente roja y lo único que pude hacer fue voltear a mirar a otro lado y evitar que me viera. Pero claro, mi suerte es bien grande, hermosa y preciosa y me vio.

-Oye – me detuvo y me sonrió - ¿de nuevo colorada? – me estaba mirando fijamente y de manera tan tierna con esos precios ojos verdes que yo solo supe sonrojarme más.

-Es que… bueno, creí que me estabas molestando…lo siento, soy una tonta, es por vergüenza. – agache la cabeza

-No, no lo eres, es entendible – se rio

Me solté y seguí caminando totalmente apenada. El chico estaba siendo lo más educado posible y yo había sido la loca que había causado revuelo. Algún día yo acabaría muy mal por mi mal carácter…

-Oye, ya puedes olvidarlo, solo quería explicarte

-Sí, lo sé, lo siento

-Tranquila

-Pero… ¿por qué fuiste a sentarte conmigo, en primer lugar? – pregunte en cuanto caí en cuenta

-Oh, bueno, siempre me siento allí. Estos últimos dos días no pude asistir a clases y supongo que por eso te habías sentado en esa mesa. – explico encogiéndose de hombros

-Oh… entonces nuevamente la culpable soy yo – dije aunque ya mi rubor no estaba

-Creo que por eso no hay culpas – se echó a reír

-Sí – le correspondí la risa

Habíamos llegado finalmente a la salida. Quedaban pocos chicos en el instituto y los últimos coches ya estaban saliendo. Me di cuenta que iba a llover a torrenciales esa noche por las nubes grises en el cielo y la ligera llovizna que empezaba a caer.

-¿tienes coche? – preguntó

-Eh, sí, aquel – señale a mi sencillo Fiat gris

-Oh… me iba a ofrecer a llevarte pero supongo que tu sola puedes – le sonreí

-Que amable, pero sí, tranquilo, no creo que me pierda –

Me di cuenta que esa era la despedida y resultaba un poco incomodo

-Eh…. Supongo que hasta mañana – dije mirando al piso

-¿Te sentaras conmigo mañana? – pregunto clavándome la mirada

-Eh… si no te molesta… - dije un poco perdida

-Siempre me siento solo, y eres muy simpática, no creo que vuelva a pasar lo de hoy – se burló un poco

-En ese caso, cuenta conmigo – le sonreí sinceramente

-Vale, hasta mañana –

-Hasta mañana

Me aleje jugueteando con las puntas de mi cabello hacia el carro. Saque las llaves, abrí la puerta y tire la mochila al asiento del copiloto. Estaba a punto de sentarme cuando escuche que el muchacho me gritaba desde su coche, unos quince metros más allá.

-¡Andrew! – gritó

-¿Qué? – le hice señas de confusión

-¡Mi nombre es Andrew! – le sonreí

-¡Rosalie!

El me dedico una amplia sonrisa que se veía muy blanca desde mi lugar y se sacudió el cabello antes de entrar en su coche. Yo hice lo mismo. Encendí la calefacción, puse algo de música y salí del estacionamiento. Yo iba delante de su auto así que nunca supe hacia donde se fue, yo solo seguí manejando.

A mitad de camino empezó a llover con fuerza y lo único que supe hacer fue subirle el volumen a la música y empezar a cantar a todo pulmón. No entendía porque, pero aquella charla con Andrew me había relajado mucho, en parte porque no quería estar de enojona con todo el mundo en el que ahora sería mi instituto y porque era una de esas personas que trasmiten una paz que te hace pensar positivo. Era algo muy bueno.

Así que me dedique a disfrutarlo. Y mejor si era con música.

La radio estaba sintonizada, al parecer, y solo salían canciones que me gustaban, así que lo tome como una señal y canté aún más fuerte. Hubiera abierto las ventanas pero la lluvia aumentaba y para cuando iba llegando, ya casi no se oía la música.

Baje del auto casi dando saltitos mientras seguía cantando. Tome mi mochila y subí rápidamente al apartamento, sin dejar de tararear y menear la cabeza. Abrí la puerta y entre al apartamento llamando a mi mamá.

Sin respuesta. Supuse que no estaba, así que cerré con llave, tire la mochila en el pasillo de entrada y me encamine a la cocina, moría de hambre. Afortunadamente, para mi estómago, mi madre había dejado mi almuerzo en el microondas, solo para calentar. Me hice una nota mental de darle un gran beso en cuanto la viera.

Le puse un minuto y medio, salí de la cocina, tome mi mochila y me dirigí al cuarto. Puse la mochila sobre el escritorio, ya haría tareas. Me quite el jean, me puse un chándal que usaba como pijama y libere a mis pobres senos de la prisión que eran los corpiños. Una vez que me sentí liberada, salí del cuarto haciéndome una coleta hacia la cocina; tome una cuchara y saque mi almuerzo humeante. Lo puse en la mesa y mientras se enfriaba un poco, me serví un vaso de agua.

Comer algo salado fue el paraíso. Realmente lo necesitaba. Después de eso mi tarde se limitó a aburrirme. Lave los platos, me tire en la cama a escuchar música, hice tareas solo como por hacer algo, levantarme una y otra vez por galletas (hasta que me cansé y las lleve al cuarto) y esperar a que Alice volviera de su cita con Alex, quería hablar con ella.

Mamá llego casi en la noche, había salido a hacer algunas compras, así que, aburrida, le conté mi día.

-Oh, cariño, pero ser buena en matemáticas no tiene nada de malo. – dijo ella mientras organizaba algunas compras

-Lo sé, pero ahora me verán como el bicho raro o querrán preguntarme…

-Solo ignóralos. Pero ayudar no está mal. – me miro medio en regaño, medio entendimiento

-Bueno… solo es que no quería tener que seguir en lo mismo de toda la vida. – me apoye en los codos y puse cara de tragedia

-Oh, hija, tranquila, eres muy especial y es bueno que la gente lo sepa – me sonrió

-Siempre dices que soy especial – le sonreí de vuelta

-Es verdad – lo dijo seria y siguió ordenando

Cuando iba a responderle sonó mi celular. Salte de la silla a buscarlo, corriendo por toda la casa hasta mi cuarto. Lo tomé ya por el quinto timbrazo y conteste

-¿Diga? –

Niña, que no contestas -

-Alice, perdón, estaba en la cocina y el celular en el cuarto

-Oh vale, no importa

Le hice señas desde la puerta del cuarto a mi mamá para darle las buenas noches, ella me mando un beso, yo sonreí y cerré. Me acosté en la cama, puse el altavoz y empecé a armar el cubo de rubik (que había desarmado)

-¿Ya estás en casa? – pregunte

-Sí, hoy llegamos temprano –

-Milagro, siempre llegas tarde

-Sí, bueno, mañana hay clases así que quiero tener tiempo para dormir

-Uhm… tienes razón. ¿Qué hicieron?

-Fuimos a la feria, comimos comida chatarra y eso

-Que cursi

-Déjame ser

-Oye… debo contarte algo que pasó hoy

Me detuve con el cubo de rubik, lo deje a un lado y me prepare mentalmente para contar lo que había pasado.

-¿Qué ocurrió? Aparte de lo de mates.

-Bueno, fue raro, primero fue casi una pelea en la cafetería

-¿Qué?

-Mira, yo estaba sentada, comiendo y leyendo y un chico tonto me interrumpió la lectura

-Uh… Okay, eso lo entiendo

-Entonces le trate mal, seca y sarcástica pero el solo me sonreía. ¡Era estresante! Porque ni siquiera se burlaba, solo sé que quedaba allí mirándome con esa sonrisa tan… arg, buena

-¡woah! Espera, ¿era guapo?

-Me sonroje un poco al recordarlo

-12

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Sí… 12

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡12! ¡Nivel 12! ¿De verdad? Me debes estar jodiendo…

-No, te lo juro… blanco, alto, delgado con músculos, cabello rizado como me encanta y ojos verdes…

Me puse a jugar con un mechón de mi cabello… esa descripción se le quedaba corta, otra cosa era verlo en persona y sentir el impacto de ver semejante espécimen

-Mi Dios…

-Sep.

-¿Y es tan tonto como para interrumpirte?

-Oh, espera, es que allí no acaba.

-Sigue…

-Veras, me hizo perder el hilo de la historia, tuve que dejar el libro y quise llamarte para contarte pero recordé que no debías estar y abrí la cámara del celular para detallarle y fue cuando me di cuenta que era guapísimo

-Bueno…

-Y pues… me vio y me hizo pasar vergüenza, estaba tan roja y temblando que casi me caigo, toda la cafetería me estaba mirando

-¡Ay, por Dios!

-Sí, entonces le mire horrible y me fui enojada… a la salida me lo encontré de nuevo, bueno, nos chocamos

-¿Tipo película?

-Sí, pero no tan estúpido

-Vale, ¿entonces?

-Entonces hicimos una tregua, me explico que me había interrumpido porque esa mesa era en la que siempre se sentaba y me hizo sentir aún peor

-Uh ...

-Sí, dijo que no se había burlado, que solo le había causado mucha ternura

-Eso… ¿es bueno o malo?

-Sigo preguntándomelo. Por un lado es tierno, pero normalmente la gente me compara con el diablo como para que él llegue diciendo que soy tierna… es raro

-Bueno, pero al menos se disculpo

-Sí, y yo igual, incluso charlamos un rato, quedamos de comer juntos mañana

-Óyeme...

-En buen plan, estúpida

-Pero es guapo

-Pero no me gusta, solo se ve como alguien que es buena persona

-¿Tan guapo y tan bueno? Eso no puede ser cierto

-Lo sé, te juro que creía que era el típico Don Juan pero al parecer también es un apartado

-Bueno, entre marginados se entienden

-Cállate, que tú eres mi amiga

-Pero aquí no eras una marginada

-Cierto…

-Gané

-Pendeja

Y nos echamos a reír. Hablamos otro rato hasta que ella dijo que debía irse, así que cerramos y yo me quede tirada en la cama mirando al techo… que día.

Pero al menos había algo bueno que había sacado de hoy: tendría con quien almorzar mañana.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! Bueno, si llegaste a leer esto es porque leíste todo (o hace trampa 7u7) y solo quiero agradecerte por leerme, que tengas una bonita mañana/tarde/noche :3**_

 ** _Subiré_** _ **el próximo capítulo en menos de una semana, espero, en cualquier caso, el martes estará disponible ;)**_

 _ **Bye!**_


	3. Capítulo 2: Algunos misterios

**POV: ROSALIE**

 **Capítulo 2: Algunos misterios**

El horroroso sonido de la alarma militar que le tenía a mi celular me despertó. Me senté en la cama mientras buscaba entre las sabanas el origen del desesperante ruido. Al final lo encontré entre la funda de la almohada (sabrá Dios como llegó allí), apagué la alarma y me quede mirando a la nada.

 _Tengo sueño…_

Estaba a punto de volver a dormirme cuando mi mamá abrió la puerta de mi cuarto. Llevaba el cabello recogido en un chongo, una escoba en la mano y una brillante sonrisa.

\- Buenos días, hija –

\- Buenos días… - dije recelosa

\- ¿No te has levantado? Llegarás tarde -

\- Estoy considerando seriamente no ir a clases, tengo mucho sueño –

\- Es el cambio de horario, llevas un mes, al menos ya te despiertas –

\- Sí, pero me siento zombie –

\- Bueno, si no quieres ir, duerme otro rato y luego vendré a levantarte para que me ayudes, hoy me dedicaré a hacer aseo general –

Oh, ella sabía cómo convencerme. Como por arte de magia, cualquier rastro de sueño que hubiera en mí, desapareció, estaba muy despierta y lista para irme a dar aburridas clases de trigonometría. Me levante de un salto, tome mi neceser, mi toalla y me encaminé al baño. Saliendo, le di un beso a mi mamá, que me miraba divertida.

Mi rutina en el baño me tomó menos tiempo, pues en realidad sí iba un poco tarde, cosa que me dolió, pues siempre le tenía gran respeto a mi tiempo para darme amor a mí. Salí y me vestí rápidamente, con lo primero que encontré, que consistía de unos vaqueros, un suéter blanco de pana y mis converse negras.

Me eche la mochila al hombro, tome los accesorios que siempre usaba y me dirigí a la cocina, poniéndomelos en el camino. Mi madre estaba allí comenzando a sacar todo para limpiar. Me serví un poco de cereal y me senté a desayunar.

\- No te peinaste – me dijo ella mirándome de reojo

\- Tengo el cabello mojado – aclaré

\- Pero podrías al menos desenredártelo, lo tienes echo un desastre –

\- Mi cabello se seca mejor si no me lo peino – dije mientras me llevaba una cucharada a la boca

\- ¡Ay! Que cosa contigo… - rodó los ojos y siguió en lo suyo

\- Mira quien habla, apenas llevábamos un mes aquí y ya estas limpiando

\- Para no tener que volver a limpiar dentro de mucho tiempo

\- No me engañas, dentro de un mes te veré en las mismas – me burlé

Ella me miró mal y decidí mantener la boca cerrada. Claro, excepto para comer.

.

Llegue al instituto justo a tiempo. Iba casi corriendo por los pasillos para entrar a tiempo a clase, tenía con el señor Brown de nuevo y no quería que encontrara algo para sermonearme. La mochila me golpeaba a un costado y la cola de caballo (que me había hecho para consuelo de mi madre), en la espalda. Abrí la puerta del salón y miré hacia adentro.

El señor Brown acaba de entrar y se estaba instalando, me vio por el rabillo del ojo y me indico con señas que me sentará rápidamente. Con la cabeza gacha, entre sin mirar a nadie y me senté en mi apartado pupitre. La clase empezó. Saque mis apuntes, con la intención de copiar todo y prestar atención de mala gana.

Estaba tan distraída en no faltarle de nuevo al señor Brown que no me di cuenta que, por primera vez en clase de matemáticas, había alguien a mi lado y pegué un brinco cuando ese alguien me toco el hombro. Voltee a mirar y vi a Andrew sonriéndome. Lo mire confundida.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – cuchichee

\- ¿Estar en clase? – dijo, irónicamente

\- Ya, pero las clases pasadas… tu no estuviste

\- Te dije que no había asistido a clases lunes y martes

\- ¿Y ayer?

\- Me fugue – dijo tranquilamente

Abrí mucho los ojos.

 _Al parecer no es tan santo y bueno…_

Me reí y no dije nada más, pues el señor Brown había empezado a hablar.

Durante toda la clase estuve copiando fórmulas, problemas, soluciones y más fórmulas que ya me sabía. Andrew no hizo amago de interrumpirme ni entablar conversación, él también estaba copiándolo todo aunque parecía un poco más atento que yo. Solo un par de veces cruzamos miradas y nos dirigimos una leve sonrisa.

Cada que levantaba la vista para tratar de prestar atención, pillaba a una que otra persona mirando hacia nuestra mesa, pero en cuanto me veían pendiente de ellos, me ignoraban y seguían en lo suyo.

 _¿Qué les pasaba? Ni que fuéramos extraterrestres o algo anormal. Solo nos tocaba juntos en clase y ya._

Estaba mirando mal a un par de chicas que nos acababan de mirar cuando la voz del señor Brown me sacó de mis ideas locas.

\- Señorita Hale, ¿me está escuchando? – me pregunto el señor Brown desde el tablero. Toda la clase me estaba mirando.

\- Eh, sí, dígame – dije ignorando las miradas

\- Resuelva ese problema, por favor – fruncí el ceño

 _Pero yo no he hecho nada malo…_

Sin embargo, no tenté a mi suerte y me levanté. Quizá era por haber entrado ligeramente tarde y para terminar de aclararme que debía estar pendiente en clase. Tome el marcador que me tendía y comencé a resolver el problema. Era muy fácil, la verdad, y como ya lo había hecho en mi cuaderno, me sentí haciendo _Copypage._

Sentía las miradas de mis compañeros en la espalda. No sabía si era porque estaban copiando para tener la respuesta o para volver a tener algo de hablar al almuerzo.

" _Ambas, probablemente"_

" _Sí, que chismosos"_

" _No te importa tampoco"_

" _No, pero el chisme es algo impresionante"_

" _Tú vas a tener mucho más de que burlarte después"_

" _Sí… debo conseguir buenos chismes para Alice"_

" _Oh, sí"_

Terminé el problema y le entregué el marcador al Señor Brown, quien me asintió con la cabeza. Mis compañeros me dedicaban disimuladas miradas, pero esta vez ni los detallé y fui a sentarme. Andrew me miraba curioso.

\- Eso te salió bien – dijo mientras yo me acomodaba

\- Sí, lo sé – no le di importancia

\- Y lo hiciste muy rápido – parecía que quería llegar a algún lado.

\- Ya lo había hecho en el cuaderno –

\- ¿Y cómo sabias que estaba bien? – lo mire con el entrecejo fruncido

\- ¿Por qué entiendo el tema?

\- Lo empezamos hoy

\- Es fácil

\- Eso no dirían muchos aquí

\- Mucho aquí prefieren estar pendientes de que tú y yo estamos hablando a prestar atención la clase – le hice señas para que viera

\- Sí, pero tú tampoco prestabas atención, solo copiabas

\- Entendí rápido – me encogí de hombros, no entendía que quería

\- Eres buena mentirosa, pero yo soy buen observador – lo mire confundida

\- ¿Y en qué crees que te estoy mintiendo?

\- Ya habías dado el tema

\- Sí…

\- Bueno, en eso

\- Teóricamente, jamás te negué eso – mi miro suspicaz

\- Y también eres lista

\- Gracias – le sonreí haciéndome la importante

\- Estás adelantada – no lo pregunto

\- Sí, no me querían en primer grado, mi profesora me odiaba y decidió pasarle la carga a la que le seguía – le hice un poco de broma

\- Que profesora tan mala tuviste, si eres un amor de persona

\- ¿Verdad? Que descaro hay hoy en día – fingí indignación. Él aguanto la risa como pudo

Iba a decir algo seguramente muy entretenido cuando el señor Brown hizo lo mejor que podía hacer: hacernos pasar pena.

\- Bueno, comprendo perfectamente que hayan algunas parejas de personas superdotadas que entienden esto muy rápido pero estas parejas deberían darle oportunidad a los que no son tan listos. Señorita Hale, señor Woods, ¿Quieren separarse y permitirme dar la clase?

En ese momento pasaron muchas cosas demasiado rápido para que mi pobre cerebro reaccionara con dignidad. Primero, me di cuenta que en la charla, Andrew y yo nos habíamos acercado tanto, que desde otro punto de vista, se podía pensar que estábamos haciendo otra cosa. Segundo, el comentario de mi querido profesor me hizo ponerme roja como tomate y querer morirme allí mismo de vergüenza, mientras me apartaba rápidamente de él. Tercero, sonó el timbre del cambio de clase.

Y todo esto causo una confusión. Pues todos los demás solo vieron por un momento la escena y salieron tan rápido como pudieron, mientras el señor Brown quedaba enfurruñado por haber sido interrumpido y yo trataba de evitar a toda costa cualquier mirada, tratando de ocultar mi sonrojo. Tome mis cosas rápidamente, le hice una leve seña a Andrew de despedida y me fui casi corriendo antes de que él, o el señor Brown o alguien me dijera nada.

Me solté el cabello y lo puse como cortina con el mundo mientras iba caminando rápidamente hacia el salón de Lenguaje. La señora Smith estaba en el aula, esperándonos. Era una mujer muy amable y tranquila, mientras no le hicieras ninguna pregunta estúpida que ella ya hubiese explicado y siempre repetía la lección mínimo tres veces, no había excusa para preguntas tontas. Era, en general, muy amable.

Me sonrió cuando entré, en estos cuatro días se había dado cuenta que me gustaba leer y no tenía ningún problema en su materia, así que ya me trataba a las mil maravillas. Fui a sentarme en mi pupitre, con aquella chica que se había sentado conmigo en todas las clases de Lenguaje. Era bajita, cabello castaño, facciones finas y menuda. Era bonita de una manera muy simple.

Ella me miro solo una vez y después se dedicó a ignorarme, así como yo con ella. Era una de las pocas personas que, si estaba interesada en los chismes, no lo demostraba. Y tampoco compartía clase de matemáticas, así que no sabía nada de lo sucedió hacia unos momentos y no me miraría raro durante la clase. Hasta el almuerzo, tenía un respiro.

La clase fue muy tranquila, nuevamente, el tema ya lo había visto y me aburría como la muerte. Algunas personas que habían estado en matemáticas me miraban como si buscaran las respuestas en mi cara, pero puse todo mi empeño en copiar todo lo que dictaba la profesora. No podía darles chance de que creyeran que me importaban sus cuchicheos.

La señora Smith dejo de explicar a mitad de la clase, y nos mandó a hacer un taller durante la otra mitad. Lo termine en cinco minutos, y el aburrimiento ya me estaba afectando. Sentía que si parpadeaba, me dormiría allí mismo, así que con precaución tome mi celular para ver si alguien me sacaba de mi estupor. Mi compañera de pupitre me miro al hacer esto pero no dijo nada. Tenía un punto por lealtad.

Alice debía estar en clase también y no recordaba su horario, así que no sabía si estaba en alguna clase en la que pudiera hablar conmigo. Sin embargo probé y le mande un mensaje. Después respondí un par de conversaciones más y abrí las notificaciones, que seguían siendo muy aburridas.

 _Hoy es día de aburrirse._

Estaba a punto de bloquear el celular cuando me entro un mensaje. Era de Alice. Sonreí

"Odio las clases de matemáticas" decía. Me reí.

"Yo igual"

"Pero tu entiendes"

"Y por eso las odio, son aburridas a morir"

"Ya me gustaría a mí decir eso"

"¿No deberías estar prestando atención en clase en lugar de hablar conmigo?"

"¡Ah! ¿Me estás largando?"

"No, mi amor, créeme que me acabas de sacar del aburrimiento que tengo. Pero sé que si no prestas atención después estarás quejándote que no entiendes nada"

"Lo sé, pero te dije eso cuando iba saliendo de mates, ahora estoy en historia"

"Ya decía yo"

"Sí, y sabes qué historia es demasiado fácil"

"Oh, no, es aburridísima"

"Bah, es fácil"

"A ti porque te gustan las fechas y nombres y no te cuesta aprenderlas, para nosotros los mente de Dory, es un horror"

"No estás tan mal como Dory, si fuera así, no serías capaz de pasar matemáticas sin hacer nada"

"Mates es lógica, historia es memoria"

"En mates tienes que recordar las formulas"

"Que si te pones a pensarlo, tienen lógica"

"Sabes que si fuera tan fácil yo sería la puta ama"

"Oh ya, igual, hasta ahora no he dado Historia"

"¿No está en tu horario?"

"Sí, pero solo tengo clases los jueves y viernes"

"O sea que hoy te toca"

"Sí, después del almuerzo"

"Bueno… oye, el profesor Hamilton quiere que hagamos un taller, te escribo al almuerzo"

"Oh, vale"

Bloquee el celular justo cuando la señora Smith se levantaba a pedirnos los talleres, diciendo que quien ya hubiera terminado, podía irse. Tome mi mochila, me levante, le entregué el taller y salí junto con otras dos personas. Me encamine hacia la cafetería a paso lento, mientras revisaba el celular.

Compré la comida y fui a sentarme en la misma mesa de toda la semana y entonces caí en cuenta de que me esperaba una muy interesante charla con Andrew. Seguramente iba a preguntarme lo sucedido en clase y realmente yo tampoco tenía idea de lo sucedido.

" _Bueno, ¿pero qué explicación vas a dar? él vio todo lo que paso"_

" _Sí, pero seguramente va a querer que le diga porque salí corriendo totalmente sonrojada"_

" _Bueno, te preocupaba llegar tarde a la siguiente clase"_

" _¿Y el sonrojo?"_

" _Enojo por el señor Brown, ya te había molestado antes… es creíble"_

" _Oh, cierto, no había pensado en eso…"_

" _Y listo, sacas otro tema y continuas tu almuerzo normal"_

 _Soy tan buena inventando excusas._

Una vez resuelto eso, pude relajarme y esperar que apareciera el susodicho. Poco a poco la cafetería se fue llenando, todos empezaban a armar sus grupitos y hablar en voz alta y el desorden habitual comenzó. Mi atención estaba dividida entre la comida y estar pendiente a la puerta, para cuándo entrará Andrew y pegué un brinco cuando alguien se sentó a mi lado.

Sobresaltada, voltee a mirar y vi a la misma muchacha que se sentaba conmigo en Lenguaje acomodándose tranquilamente en su asiento. La mire con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- Eh… oye, disculpa… ¿Qué estás haciendo? – pregunté con genuina curiosidad. Ella me miró.

\- Oh, perdona, no sabía que estaba ocupado – dijo, pero no se movió ni un centímetro, al contrario, siguió sacando su comida de la bandeja

\- Eh… sí, está ocupado – dije un poco más seria, quizá creía que era una broma.

\- ¿Por Andrew Woods? – dijo ella, mirándome divertida

\- Sí – fruncí el ceño, su actitud me confundía

\- Tranquila, llegará un poco tarde, es jueves, debe estar saliendo de gimnasia. Y seguramente te lo iba a decir en matemáticas pero saliste muy rápido y no le diste chance. – dijo todo esto como si nada.

\- ¿Disculpa? ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? – estaba muy confundida y empezaba a rayar al enojo, pero decidí esperar a que me explicará.

\- Aquí todo se sabe, no sé si lo has notado – dijo mientras mordía una manzana

\- Sí, la gente parece un poco chismosa, ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver?

\- Has dado mucho de qué hablar desde que llegaste y Andrew Woods ha sido tu más grande error – me señalo con el dedo, como si me estuviera dando una lección

\- ¿Qué?

Ahora sí era el colmo. No estaba siendo clara para nada, solo decía cosas sin sentido y mi paciencia era limitada. Ella me miro y sonrió burlonamente, como si mi enojo le divirtiera, cosa que me hizo querer mandarla tres metros bajo tierra.

\- Eres un poco lenta, ¿verdad? – se rio. – Te estoy diciendo que no deberías hablar con Andrew Woods, no es alguien que te vaya a ayudar mucho aquí – parecía estar siendo muy sincera

\- ¿Y eso por qué, exactamente?

\- Porque es el chico raro, el inadaptado y tiene cierta… mala reputación

\- ¿Qué mala reputación?

\- Me encantaría decirte, pero realmente nadie sabe, solo se dice que lo trasladaron aquí por un serio problema que ocasiono en su anterior escuela. La gente solo sabe su horario de clases – Su voz se tornó escalofriante - Y desde que llegó, no le habla a nadie. Siempre se muestra totalmente desinteresado en cualquiera de aquí. Incluso las chicas tontas que iban tras de él por ser guapo empezaron a tenerle miedo; solo las nuevas son advertidas y lo miran de lejos, adorándolo. Es esa mirada que tiene… como si quisiera hacerte algo malo.

Me quede muy quieta, meditando lo que ella me acababa de decir y tratando de compararlo con el chico que yo conocía. Vale, era cierto que ayer al almuerzo me había hecho sentir como si se burlara, pero después su disculpa y actitud conmigo fue sincera y buena y ese chico del que ella hablaba, no se parecía en nada al que yo conocía.

Pero claro, yo solo llevaba una semana estudiando aquí. Realmente no podía saber quién me mentía y quién no. O que cosa era cierta y que no. Y ella también parecía estar siendo muy sincera. Su mirada estaba en mí, analizando cómo me estaba tomando lo que me acaba de decir.

-Mira, sé que a penas y me has visto en Lenguaje y que soy una total desconocida, pero piénsalo, ¿Quieres? No quiero molestarte con esto, pero fíjate en las cosas. ¿Por qué crees que siempre se sienta solo? ¿Por qué crees que todos nos hemos dedicado a observarte? No es por que seas la nueva, ni nada, aunque realmente es sorprendente tu desempeño en matemáticas – dijo esto como si lo acabara de pensar y, a pesar de todo, me reí – No es por eso, es porque te has sentado en su mesa y cuando llego a sentarse contigo, no te fuiste corriendo, ni nada. Es porque nos sorprende que hayas hablado con él y estés tranquila. Que él no te haya hecho salir corriendo…

Mire hacia mi comida. Después levante la vista hacia la puerta de la cafetería y me altere cuando vi que Andrew entraba. Tenía el cabello mojado, seguramente por ducharse después de gimnasia. Busco con la vista hasta que me vio, me dedico una sonrisa que se fue borrando cuando vio a la chica a mi lado. Ella se puso pálida. Él solo la miraba. Se fue a hacer fila para comprar sin quitarnos la vista ni un segundo.

\- En un momento vendrá para acá, yo me voy. Pero piensa en lo que te dije, ¿vale? – tomo su bandeja de comida a medio acabar y se estaba levantando

\- Espera – la llame. Ella se volteó a mirarme - ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Isabella

\- Lo pensaré

\- Vale

Ella se fue a sentar a una mesa donde al parecer estaban sus amigos. Quienes me miraron un momento y después quitaron la vista. Mire hacia Andrew, quien me miraba muy confundido. Le sonreí como para fingir que todo estaba bien y de lo lejos que estaba, no noto mi enredo mental y me sonrió de vuelta.

En los cinco minutos que tenía, trate de serenarme. Despejar mi mente, no podía permitir que él me viera así. Además, necesitaba explicar la presencia de Isabella en la mesa.

 _Vale, vale, piensa y relájate._

 _Lo que Isabella te acaba de contar tiene partes de razón y es de verdad un poco atemorizante pero por ahora, Andrew no te ha tratado como ella dice que lo hace con todo el mundo, ha sido amable y no parece mala persona. Así que finge que nada ha pasado, actúa normal, como siempre, tu veras las cosas en cuanto pasen. Y como ya estás advertida, sabrás cuando deberás apartarte de ser necesario… relájate._

 _¿Excusa? Veníamos de Lenguaje, es mi compañera y quería acompañarme, punto._

 _Perfecto._

Me acomode el cabello y puse mi mejor cara de normalidad mientras empezaba a comer. Quizá morder algo me calmaría un poco. Vi que caminaba hacia aquí y active todos mis años actuando para mis profesores, amigos y conocidos en el acto y sonreí como si nada.

\- Hola – me dijo mientras dejaba la bandeja en la mesa y se sentaba

\- Hola

\- ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien, tengo mucha hambre – dije y me lleve un bocado a la boca

\- Yo igual, vengo de gimnasia, después de eso necesitas mucha comida – dijo y como para comprobarlo, se ha llevado un enorme trozo de pizza a la boca

\- Oh, por eso el cabello mojado ¿sudor o agua? – trate de bromear

\- Agua, me duche – me miro un poco indignado. Me reí.

\- Vale, solo preguntaba – sonreí y como no sabía que más decir, mordí el emparedado

Él me estaba mirando fijamente, no de mala manera, pero me estaba dando a entender que venía la bomba.

\- Oye, esa chica que estaba contigo… - dejo la frase en el aire

\- ¡Oh! Es Isabella, mi compañera en Lengua – trate de no darle importancia, después de todo, no estaba mintiendo

\- ¿Y es amiga tuya? – pregunto tranquilo, sin dejar de mirarme

\- Amiga, así que digamos "amiga", no. Pero es buena chica.

\- ¿Has hablado con ella?

\- Sí, he tenido algunas clases con ella.

\- ¿Y qué tema han encontrado en común? – mordió otro pedazo de pizza

\- Que la profesora de Lengua tiene sobrepeso pero se pone fajas

Él se echó a reír y pareció relajarse y dejar el tema. Cosa que me calmo un poco a mí también; pero por si acaso, decidí sacar otro tema.

\- Oye, lo que pasó en matemáticas…

\- ¿Es por eso que tienes esa cara? – pregunto. Yo lo mire extrañada

\- ¿Cuál cara? – mierda, donde mi cara me hubiera delatado…

\- Como si tuvieras miedo que te dijera algo, ¿es por lo de matemáticas? – vi las puertas del cielo abiertas de par en par

\- Oh… sí, ya sabes, fue algo muy vergonzoso y…

\- Tranquila, entiendo. El señor Brown siempre se pasa con sus comentarios, no eres la única

\- ¿Y eso? ¿Ya te había dicho algo a ti?

\- Oh, créeme, no quieres saberlo – lo dijo en broma pero me di cuenta que realmente no deseaba que le preguntará

\- Si tú lo dices… - y le sonreí

El resto del almuerzo fue relajado, Andrew no actuaba raro, ni nada. Incluso me agradeció que me sentara con él y nos desviamos a temas comunes, como las clases, los profesores y poco a poco mi comportamiento se volvió totalmente natural, incluso acabamos muertos de risa de un chico en su clase de gimnasia que se pasaba de torpe.

\- ¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Hizo eso?! ¡Estás bromeando! – dije riéndome

\- ¡No! ¡Lo juro! Salto como si estuviera haciendo una pirueta de ballet y le dio con el balón en la cabeza al entrenador

\- ¡Oh por Dios! – no podía de la risa

\- Sí, lo sé. Todos nos reímos, fue muy gracioso. Y después el entrenador le ha regañado hasta que se ha quedado sin voz

\- ¡Oh, pobre! – Me seque una lagrima que se me había salido de la risa – Oh, Dios, que chico tan torpe. Creo que ni yo que no hago deporte sería tan distraída

\- Lo dudo – se rio

Justo en ese momento el timbre de finalización del almuerzo sonó. Ambos nos levantamos con nuestras bandejas, botamos las sobras y salimos. Yo iba jugueteando con la correa de la mochila y él con las manos en los bolsillos.

\- ¿Qué clase tienes ahora? – pregunto casualmente

\- Historia – dije desganada

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, ¿Y tú? – Me sonrió

\- Historia – lo mire sorprendida

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Sí

\- Genial… entonces…

\- ¿ya tienes pupitre?

\- No…

\- ¿Solo tienes historia lo jueves y lo viernes?

\- Sí… ¿Cómo sabias?

\- Porque tenemos el mismo horario, al parecer

\- ¿Tienes… compañero? – pregunte inocentemente

\- No – sonrió mucho – Y… el asiento junto a mi es el único libre… - me miro como si estuviera diciendo algo sugestivo y yo me reí

\- Vaya, ¿Entonces donde me sentaré? – fingí tristeza

\- ¿Cómo que donde? Pues conmigo – dijo sonriendo

\- ¿Y no harás que nos regañen? – se rio

\- Prometo no hacerlo – alzó las manos fingiendo rendirse

Llegamos al salón y entramos juntos y sonriendo. Algunos compañeros ya estaban allí y nos miraron de arriba abajo. Yo hice lo propio y baje la cabeza creando una cortina con el mundo mientras me iba a sentar. De reojo vi que Andrew les lanzaba una mirada extraña a los demás, como de advertencia, pero siguió caminando a mi lado.

Nos sentamos y empezamos a sacar las cosas, no sabía cómo era mi profesor, así que iba a estar muy pendiente en clase.

\- Oye, relájate, el profesor es muy bueno, la verdad. Lo conozco hace un par de años y siempre ha sabido cómo hacer su clase muy interesante y fácil de aprender. – me dijo Andrew

\- Eso es una buena noticia, pero en general, soy un asco en Historia, así que mejor me preparo

\- ¿Tan buena en matemáticas y le temes a Historia? Es sencillo

\- ¡Uh! Otro que me dice lo mismo

\- Es muy irónico y lo sabes – lo mire mal

\- No puedo ser buena en todo, en algo tengo que joderme

\- Bah, relájate, de verdad, el profesor Cullen te caerá bien

\- Ya veremos

El profesor estaba demorando un poco, lo que dio a sus alumnos tiempo para hacer escándalo. Algunos estaban de pie, otros hablaban en voz alta, algunos estaban dibujando en el tablero y unos cuantos miraba hacia nuestra mesa. Andrew y yo solo estábamos tranquilamente sentados.

Me sentía muy tranquila a su lado, sentía que nada de lo que había dicho Isabella podía ser cierto. Después de todo, no me había tratado mal y yo no me sentía como si él fuera malo y estuviera a punto de hacer algo malo contra mí. Y sin embargo, estaba muy segura de haber visto aquella mirada de advertencia hacia nuestros compañeros.

Pasee la vista por el aula y me fije que las pocas personas que miraban hacia aquí, quitaban la vista cuando veían a Andrew y no tenía que mirarlo para saber que tenía esa mirada de nuevo. En medio de todos ellos, me di cuenta de un par de ojos que me miraban fijamente desde el otro extremo del salón.

Isabela.

Me miraba como si quisiera decirme algo. Hice algunas señas como para indicarle que estuviera tranquila y que sabía lo que me había dicho, pero ella insistía en señalarme al muchacho a mi lado. Trate de ver de reojo pero no le alcanzaba a ver. Ella me volvió a hacer la misma seña y se volteó hacia su cuaderno, ignorándome.

Haciéndome la tonta, gire la cara hacia Andrew y lo descubrí mirándome de manera extraña. Parecía que quería decirme algo pero al mismo tiempo no. Fruncí el ceño.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunte

\- Isabella

-¿Qué?

\- Isabella, la chica con la que estabas en el almuerzo. Te estaba mirando.

\- Ah… eh… sí – el corazón se me estaba acelerando - ¿Qué pasa con eso?

\- ¿Te dijo algo de mí en el almuerzo? - Mierda

\- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? – trate de salirme por la tangente

\- Porque sé que me estaba señalando hace un momento – Doble mierda

\- Uh… pues…

\- ¿Te contó lo que todos dicen de mí aquí? – Mi corazón iba a mil por hora, los colores se me empezaban a subir a la cara y no tenía idea de que decir – tranquila, solo quiero saber – pero su mirada no aflojaba, la sentía sobre mí

\- Yo… eh… yo no lo sé… yo – Y me volví estúpida, claro. Mi cara debía parecer un semáforo

\- Me gusta cuando te sonrojas, es muy tierno. – y como por arte de magia su mirada fue tan dulce como la miel

\- ¿Qué? – dije con la voz entrecortada

Él me sonrió y me acaricio la mejilla con el dorso de la mano. Puso un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja y me miraba muy tierno. Yo estaba queriendo morirme y pensando en que decirle, mi cerebro había entrado en estado de parálisis y no quería responder.

\- Sé que te lo dijo, tranquila. Pero no quiero que pienses nada de eso, ¿vale? – lo mire con los ojos muy abiertos

\- ¿No… no estás… uh, no estás enojado? – el nerviosismo me afectaba hasta el habla

\- No, contigo no.

\- ¿Entonces con quién?

\- Con los que inventan mentiras.

\- Oye… yo…

\- No, ni me digas. Tranquila. Si puedes, a la salida te explicaré lo que necesites. – agache la cabeza… vale, al menos podría conseguir todas las versiones de la historia

\- Entonces, ¿me dirás la verdad? – pregunte, levantando la vista a sus ojos verdes

\- Toda la verdad – afirmo serio

\- ¿Incluso la parte mala de la verdad?

\- Cada parte de la verdad – y me sonrió. Le sonreí de vuelta.

Estaba a punto de responderle cuando entró el profesor de historia. Toda la clase se quedó en silencio, los que estaban de pie corriendo a sentarse y todos centraron su vista en el profesor. Yo me senté bien, trate de relajarme y Andrew hizo lo propio. Me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver a mi profesor.

Era joven, quizá unos veinte y tantos. Era muy guapo y eso ya era decir. Tenía el cabello cobrizo, desordenado; facciones simétricas, casi un rostro perfecto y con una barba muy bien arreglada; alto, delgado pero con porte y unos ojos que incluso desde mi asiento se veían muy azules. Vi a muchas chicas contener la respiración, incluso una se atraganto al verlo. Y es que de verdad era ardiente.

Andrew me dio un codazo. Lo mire frunciendo el ceño, y sobándome la zona golpeada.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – susurré

\- Deja de babear, es tu profesor – se burlo

\- Venga, no estoy babeando, no inventes

\- No, pero casi se te salen los ojos

\- Es guapo, ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Sacudió la cabeza, burlón. Yo mire al frente. El profesor había dejado sus cosas en su mesa y estaba buscando algo. No parecía notar las miradas que todas las adolescentes presentes le lanzaban, seguía tranquilo con su maletín. Yo termine de analizarlo y me eche para atrás, acomodándome en mi silla.

 _Sí, esto se lo contaría a Alice…_

\- Buenas tardes, chicos. Lamento haberme tardado para entrar, tuve un pequeño inconveniente, pero ya estoy aquí y… - se enderezó y mostro un objeto brillante – hoy hablaremos sobre la historia de esta joya – sonrió, como si acabara de presentar algo muy, muy especial

Sin embargo, vi en la cara de todos, que nadie entendía de qué hablaba. Solo los que estaban adelante podían ver bien de que se trataba y también tenían cara de tontos. El profesor Cullen vio esto y prosiguió a explicar.

\- Como veo que nadie parece entender, les aclararé de qué se trata. Este objeto que ven acá, es un anillo con muchos años de antigüedad. – Se lo dio a la primera pareja de estudiantes que comenzaron a detallarlo – pásenlo de silla en silla, por favor. – me di cuenta que seriamos los últimos en verlo, así que me acomode a escuchar al profesor hablar. – Ese anillo, es muy importante, aunque no lo crean. Es una de las pocas joyas de la acaudalada familia que manejaba el monopolio en nuestra ciudad, hace casi 200 años.

"Perteneció al último heredero que tuvo aquella familia, antes de que el pueblo se alzará en contra de ellos, pues se trataba de una familia que había robado tanto dinero al pueblo, como para solventar sus caros lujos, como ese anillo que están viendo. Y obviamente, el pueblo busco la forma de crear una revuelta, en la cual, debido a la ira, asesinaron a todos los miembros de la familia. Saquearon la casa de estos, robaron cada moneda de oro que pudiera haber y para cuando las autoridades de la época, quisieron intervenir, no quedaba nada de lo que alguna vez había tenido aquella familia. Una de las pocas joyas que encontraron, es ese anillo."

El anillo estaba pasando de mano en mano, y yo tenía interés en verlo. Se escuchaba muy interesante.

\- Bien, ahora que alguien me diga cuál era el apellido de esta familia, porque sé que saben de este suceso. Y en las próximas clases, hablaremos de lo importante que fue. ¿Alguien?

Un par de chicos alzaron la mano. Pero el profesor Cullen le dio la palabra a Isabella, quien parecía un poco tímida.

\- Adelante, dinos el apellido.

\- Si no me equivoco, el apellido de aquella familia era… Hale.

\- Sí, estás en lo correcto, gracias Isabella – y le dedico una deslumbrante sonrisa, que hizo que la pobre muchacha se pusiera roja.

Pero mi mundo acababa de hacer una pausa. Acababa de detenerse por completo porque… mi apellido tenía una historia muy extraña, de por sí, mamá siempre me había dicho…

" _Algunas personas no tomarán muy bien que lleves ese apellido. Trata de no comentarlo, es algo público pero evítalo, si puedes"_

Y la única explicación que había conseguido sacarle había sido muy simple, pero había hecho que yo dejará de hacer preguntas.

" _Nuestro apellido tiene una historia cruel. Una historia de traición, robo y muerte. Es tan malo que nadie más que nosotras lo tenemos… pues hace mucho tiempo desapareció todo rastro de cualquier otro Hale"_

* * *

 _ **¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo, espero les guste jeje**_

 _ **Sé que empiezan a aparecer algunas cosas extrañas, pero tranquilos, todos tiene explicación ;)**_

 _ **Les agradezco que hayan llegado hasta aquí, que continúen la historia y espero sigan aquí :3**_

 _ **¡Suerte, bye!**_


End file.
